Confidence on a Bad Day
by DiceRox09
Summary: The Chipmunk and Chipettes decide to go to Kennywood, to celebrate the fact that it's Friday. Brittany's had a really bad day, but can she build up the confidence to take a risk, and make it all better? What will Alvin think? Bad summary. AxB SxJ TxE


Hola :D

So.. I couldn't sleep the other night.. And all of a sudden, this story idea popped into my head x]

It's based off of real life events, with two of my best friends.

And despite the Chipmunks living in California, this story's taking place where it actually happened x]

The theme park is called Kennywood, and it's in PA.

Oh! Since I don't think I've ever done a disclaimer before, I'll say that the Chipmunks, and Chipettes are property of Ross Bagdasarian, and Ross Jr. I own nothing :]

Oh! And btw, AGAIN lol

This story was co-written by lovearainynightx

I told her about the initial idea, and she helped me write a lot of this.

So give some credit to her too! It's about 50/50 hah x]

On with the story!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Where is she?" Eleanor sighed, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and dialing a number. **

**She listened to it ring 4 times, before receiving a voice mail message, and hanging up. Jeanette walked up beside her and frowned shaking her head. **

"**Maybe she turned her cell phone off?" Jeanette shrugged, watching Eleanor turn towards her. "She is in detention after all" She timidly added. **

**Eleanor nodded understandingly and slid her phone back into her pocket. Once that was done, she crossed her arms and cautiously looked around "But the boys are probably worried something happened." **

**Jeanette looked at her sister and nodded, concerned. Brittany was usually one to be late of course, but when her tardiness began to effect her plans, as well as the plans of her friends, she began to grow slightly annoyed. Still, Jeanette kept her patience.**

"**Let's just go see if we can't find the boys and let them know what's going on, okay Eleanor?" Jeanette asked her sister with a calm smile.**

**Eleanor looked up at her sister and returned the smile, and with another roll of the eyes she began walking, keeping her eyes pealed for any signs of their Chipmunk counterparts, her sister following close behind.**

**It wasn't long before Jeanette and Eleanor had searched the entire half of the park, and grew tired of walking around. Decided they have looked everywhere but there, they made their way to the food court. As luck would have it however, they soon spotted a flash of red, blue and green over by the hotdog and hamburger window.**_** "Of course!"**_** Eleanor mentally slapped herself. **_**"Where else would I have expected find Theodore?"**_

**Jeanette and Eleanor quickly rushed over to the boys, satisfied smiles now plastering their faces. After the usual polite greetings, and an extra hug from Eleanor, it didn't take long for the boys to realize they were only counting two Chipettes in front of them instead of the normal three. All three Chipmunks did a double take before Alvin finally spoke up.**

"**So where is she?" he asked with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He was trying to make it appear as if it was a simple question which he didn't really care to know the answer to, when in reality, the absence of the pink-clad Chipette was unnerving to him.**

"**Brittany had detention today Alvin. She's going to be getting here a little late", Jeanette answered.**

**Alvin chuckled at this, and the memory of earlier this morning came flooding back to him all at once. Their math teacher had gone ballistic on Brittany after she was caught in a lie, and admitted she hadn't done her math homework for the 19th time that year. As punishment, she would have to make up all 19 assignments after school for the rest of the week. **

"**Oh yeah, How could I forget that! Mrs. Aberman went crazy!" He smirked, with a roll of his eyes. "But… she's going to be forever! You know how she is with homework and all that stuff…" **

"**And just how exactly am I with 'homework and all that stuff', Alvin?"**

**Catching him off guard, Alvin spun around, shocked to hear the voice that was saying **_**"I'm sorry! I swear I'll do the next assignment we get, just PLEASE don't give me detention!"**_** outside of his head, and right behind his ear. Of course, it was none other than a very annoyed and not-in-the-mood-today Brittany, hands on her hips and foot tapping impatiently.**

"**Ha.. I meant you're… wonderful with it!" He countered, throwing his arm over her shoulder with a nervous grin. "Which is how I knew you'd be here, uh, any second!" Alvin smiled, nodding in agreement with his lie. It was perfect, if he did say so himself. **

**Brittany huffed and promptly removed his arm from around her. "Whatever, I don't care. When does the parade start tonight?" **

"**I believe it starts around 6:30, and it's traveling down a new route this year. Past the Pirate Ship and Volcano and all through Lost Kennywood." **

"**Alright, then lets get going and find a spot to watch it, I am NOT going to miss it.." And with that, Brittany sauntered past her sisters and the boys, swinging her hips purposely in a way that said DO-NOT-mess-with-me-today!**

**However, that was like an open invitation to Alvin, who obviously didn't get the hint, and ran ahead of the others to join Brittany. It was hard trying to keep pace with her, but he was trying as best he could. "What's eating you today?" **

**Wrinkling her nose, Brittany glared over at the Chipmunk clad in red, before whipping her head right back around to face front. "What's it to you?"**

**Sending the same glare she sent him moments before right back at her, he huffed and rolled his eyes before defiantly crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know, I just wanted to know if there was a reason behind you trying to bite my head off." **

"**Bite your head off? I've barely said two words to you!"**

**But before he could even respond, Brittany suddenly stopped and whipped around to face him. "Oh, it was **_**horrible**_** Alvin! They made me do long division! When the heck am I going to use long division in the real world? And where does that slimy excuse for a teacher get off making me do all of that work when I should be here watching parades and going on rides?! Wasn't she ever a kid?!" she practically screamed at him.**

**Alvin, slightly taken aback by Brittany's sudden shouting, stepped backwards with a nervous smile on his face. He opened his mouth to respond, but Brittany once again beat him too it. **

"**No that's right! She was BORN old! She's like.. Like.. The crypt keeper!" She groaned, throwing her arms up dramatically and turned on her heel. Realizing he wouldn't get a word in edgewise, Alvin just rolled his eyes, then nodded signaling he was listening. "And if that wasn't bad enough, I tore my skirt on the desk when I was leaving! I had to go home and change before I could come here. And to top it all off, traffic was insane! It's like god was completely against me coming here today." She huffed, crossing her arms and sighing.**

**Alvin waited a couple moments to make sure she was finished before replying "Wow.. You have some terrible luck huh? And long division isn't that bad!" He chuckled, remembering how he had to beg Simon to help him before the math test. "And it's no reason for you to go around ripping peoples faces off!"**

**And so Alvin and Brittany spent the next 10 minutes or so arguing about whether or not long division was worth yelling in someone's face for. Quickly growing tired of their siblings bickering, The rest of the group slowed their pace, in order to drown some of it out. **

"**Why can't they just get along like normal friends, instead of besting each other at everything all the time?" Jeanette timidly asked, turning towards Simon who in turn, rolled his eyes. "Because their ego's wouldn't allow it." He replied, giving a stern look to the unknowing couple ahead of them. **

"**We should lock them in a closet or something, maybe then they would get the hint" Eleanor commented with a chuckle, smiling over at Theodore who giggled "Yeah. Or they'll just argue the whole time, and blame everything on the other one" **

"**Who knows, but we should do something. I have a feeling I'm not the only one sick of it" Jeanette smiled, looking back at Eleanor and then ahead at her bigger sister. **

**Smirking, Simon chuckled under his breath and looked over to Jeanette before replying "Yeah, I know what we can do. We can get them both muzzles." **

**After walking a little longer, to a suitable standing spot, where their smaller statures wouldn't be a problem in actually being able to see the parade. Now all there was left to do was to stand and wait. And wait. 10 minutes into looking around and waiting, Alvin and Brittany had FINALLY stopped arguing, so that's when everyone knew they had been standing there a long time.**

**Glaring down at his brother with a skeptical face, Simon scowled and crossed his arms. "We're probably not even in the right spot, Alvin", he growled.**

**Alvin stared back and furrowed his brows. "Are you **_**kidding**_** me? OF COURSE we are! Have I ever lead you guys astray?" he asked with a sly smile.**

**Everyone turned their heads towards him, at the same time and answered "Yeah", in unison.**

**Alvin crossed his arms and snarled, a little hurt that they'd accuse him of such a thing. "Well, I didn't this time. Just **_**trust**_** me."**

**10 minutes of skepticism and angry glares being directed at Alvin later, the beat of drums in the distance could be heard. Alvin sighed with relief, for a second there, he had actually been starting to doubt himself. "See, I **_**told**_** you guys. You should listen to me more often", he added with a wink.**

**Everyone started looking around, trying to figure out which direction the parade would be coming from, when all of a sudden Theodore shouted "Look! There it is!" And pointed towards the entrance of Noah's Ark. Smiling, everyone started clapping and watching the first school playing their instruments, and twirling their batons. **

**School after school came, showing off their uniforms, and marching in step. Playing music the Chipmunks and Chipettes all knew like the back of their hands. But after a while, 2 certain chipmunks could be heard over all the noise, commenting on just about everything. **

"**Oh, my gosh. She's gorgeous!"**

"**Look at how easily she can twirl those flags! That's very impressive!"**

"**Whoa, She's beautiful!**

"**She's absolutely **_**stunning**_**."**

"**Breath-taking!" **

**Brittany flipped her hair and smiled, a light blush covering her cheeks. When she overheard Simon and Alvin using all those words that she was so used to hearing when describing her, she had to admit she was rather flattered.**

"**Aw! You guys are so sweet! But, yes, yes I know I am!" She said grinning widely, and turning around to face the two. However, that grin turned into a deep frown when she realized they weren't even looking at her. In fact, they didn't seem to be paying any attention to her at all. **

**Alvin took his eyes off whatever he was looking at for a second to look at a scowling Brittany. "Were you saying something, Britt?" When he saw how angry she looked, he immediately knew what she meant and flashed her his signature smirk. "HA! Nah, you got it all wrong. We were talking about the smokin' chicks in the parade! Nice try though, Britt" he smiled at her knowingly before turning his attention back to the girls in front of him and yelling at a pretty blonde. **

**This made Brittany's blood boil in anger. Not only because Alvin had just basically said she wasn't pretty, but also because he was standing in front of her, commenting OTHER girls! She almost decked him in the back of the head, and she would have, if she didn't think that would hurt her plan by a long-shot.**

**She sighed and took a calming breath, before walking beside Jeanette and Eleanor to watch the rest of the parade with them. Once the whole thing was over, everyone huddled into a big group to decide what to do next. **

"**I say we go to the Potato Patch! I'm starved!" Theodore shouted, smiling and rubbing his belly. Smiling and ruffling his hair a bit, Eleanor chimed in "I'm with Theo, I've barely eaten anything today!" **

"**I suggest going to the arcade" Simon said, looking to Jeanette for reassurance. **

"**No way! I wanna go and ride something!" Alvin argued, looking around and smirking in the direction of one of his favorite rides. "Lets go on that!" He shouted, pointing his finger at the Volcano ride. **

"**I'm with Alvin, that looks like fun! Besides, we could go to the arcade any time!" Brittany agreed, crossing her arms and nodding in agreement with what she was saying. After everyone got over the initial shock of the fact Brittany had just agreed with Alvin on something, they all nodded their head and smiled at one another, signaling it was a good idea that they all agreed on. **

"**Y-you guys go ahead.. I think I'm going to sit this one out." Theodore smiled, turning and walking towards the bench a few feet behind them.**

"**Aw, c'mon Teddy! It'll be fun! It goes super fast, and you go upside down, and-"**

"**N-no thanks Alvin, I-it looks too scary." He frowned, sitting on the bench and rubbing his belly. **

**Eleanor smiled and walked over to the bench. "I'll stay with Theodore. To make sure he doesn't get sick or anything." She added, sitting beside him and putting a comforting arm over his shoulder. **

**Alvin rolled his eyes and waved them off. "Suit yourselves. C'mon guys" He said turning and running off to get in line. The others followed him at a regular pace, and stood in line behind him.**

"**So who is riding with who? Or are we riding alone?" Simon asked, looking around at everyone standing in line.**

"**I haven't been on this before, so if you wouldn't mind… I would love to ride with you, Simon" Jeanette smiled, turning her head and looking at Simon who smiled back. "Of course I wouldn't mind." **

_**Hmm. Maybe this is my chance! How am I going to get him to agree to ride with me though… **_**Brittany thought, while staring at the side of Alvin's face. When a plan came to her, she grinned and put her arms behind her back. "I haven't been on it either… but I guess I'll go alone" She said sighing and putting on her best hurt look.**

**Feeling a little bad for his chipette counterpart, Alvin frowned and turned to face her "Are ya sure Britt? Cause I can go with you and all…" Alvin smiled Sheepishly, looking into her sad eyes. Or so he thought were sad.**

"**Yes.. I'm sure. Hopefully it isn't.. too scary." She added, looking down at her feet, and kicking a pebble. **

**Alvin Shrugged, looking down as well, before turning back around to see if the ride had ended. "Alright then." Brittany glared at him, silently scolding him for being so stupid as she tightened her fists. "But then again!" She started, raising her voice for dramatic effect. "I would feel… a little better, If I could ride with someone" She trailed off softly while sighing loudly, in hopes to get his attention. **

**Alvin turned once again to look at her, while chuckling and putting his hands in his pockets. "Alright Britt. I'll ride with ya. But you'd better not get sick or anything." He smirked, eyeing her up and down. She only rolled her eyes in response.**

**After waiting in line for a couple minutes longer, they finally made it all the way up the steps and to the worker who gave them their car numbers.**

"**Are you two together, or riding separate?" She asked Alvin, who smirked at her and leaned against the rock wall. "Together." He said smoothly, earning an light blush from Brittany who turned her head in an effort to hide it. **

"**Alright then, car number 20 cutie." She said, obviously bored. Alvin glared a little as he stood up straight and walked over to car number 20. "17, 18, 19... 20! Alright. I gotta get in first"**

"**Why wouldn't I get in first?" Brittany retorted, knotting her eyebrows together and glaring down at him as he climbed in. He looked up and smirked at her angry pout before replying. "Cause I'd smoosh you and wrinkle your shirt all up." Alvin chuckled at his joke while he watched her scowl and climb in.**

**As Brittany climbed in, she blushed at the close proximity they would share while pulling the barred door closed behind her. She instantly started sliding herself, all the way back until she was literally leaning back onto his chest. She listened to him breathing and sighed, suddenly finding her hands very interesting. **

**Alvin looked around, bored. And trying to concentrate on anything but the intoxicating smell of the auburn chipette's hair. He smiled, despite himself and looked around at all of the other cars, smirking when he saw Jeanette struggling to climb into the now rocking car Simon was sitting in. **

**----------**

"**It's okay Jeanette, just step in with your right foot and grab my hand for support." Simon cooed, holding his hand out while watching her try to balance herself.**

"**A-Alright Simon.. But I-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, as her foot slid from underneath her, and sent her barreling into Simon's lap. All the while she pulled on the bar door, which slid forward, making her fall even harder, and slamming shut in the process. **

**She giggled out of embarrassment and muttered a small "ha-ha oops" to a blushing Simon who struggled to pull her up and help her sit in the correct position. **

**-----------**

"**Man, did you see that!?" Alvin laughed, rather loudly, making Britt jump at how he had moved so suddenly. "Jeanette just nearly killed him!" He smirked, holding on to the side of the car, and straining his neck to see what was going to happen next. "What a klutz!" **

**Glaring at him, Brittany turned her head around and slapped his arm "Don't talk about my sister that way! Your stupid brother probably did something to make her fall!" **

"**Yeah, right! Simon wanted her to destroy his man-hood. MY bad." He smirked still trying to see what was going on in their car.**

"**Well I'm positive Jeanette didn't do it on purpose, Alvin." She huffed, turning fully ahead and crossing her arms.**

**Alvin just rolled his eyes and looked down at her while he waited for the ride to start. In a couple of moments, the automated voice came over the speakers, signaling that the ride was going to begin. After a count down, they felt the car start to move, so Alvin gripped the barred doors and smirked, looking around watching everything fly past them. **

**After a couple minutes that the ride had started, it got awkwardly quiet between them. Not an insult was heard, and they sat patiently, silently enjoying each others company.**

_**What if when I do it.. He doesn't do it back! What if he doesn't like me! Oh, that would be so embarrassing. But what if I don't get a chance like this again..**_** Brittany sighed, uncrossing her arms and looking up at Alvin as best as she could. **_**I guess it's now or never… **_

"**I'm sorry, Alvin." She said suddenly, looking anywhere but at any part of him. **

**A little surprised that she had apologized so suddenly, he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. He quickly realized that she couldn't see it, so he cleared his voice and replied "For what?" **

"**For acting so mean today. I didn't mean too, I was just having a really bad day. So I'm sorry." Brittany sighed. **

"**It's alright. It happens to everyone. It's not like you were doing it on purpose or nothing." He replied, smiling a little at how sincere she sounded. He wasn't letting his guard completely down, but he knew she meant it. **

"**Okay. Thanks for putting up with me." She smiled softly, playing with the bottom of her shirt.**

"**Don't mention it." He smirked, looking down at her head. **

**Brittany sighed. This was it. Now or never. **_**You're Brittany Miller! You can do this! **_**"And… Alvin?"**

"**Yea-" But before he could even finish his sentence, she turned her body slightly, pushing against him due to the ride's force and crashed her lips onto his. His eyes widened in surprise as looked down at her, but closed slowly as he pulled his hands from the bars, and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. **

"_**Wow! She tastes really good… I can get used to this."**_

"_**He's such a good kisser." **_**Brittany giggled, happy to finally be having such a tender moment with Alvin. **

**She smiled into the kiss as her arms slowly found their way around his neck and tugged at some of the loose strands of hair, sticking out of the bottom of his hat. Both of them were to pre-occupied to notice the ride slowly coming to a stop.**

**-----------**

"**Hm. I wonder why we haven't heard any arguing in a while. I hope one of them didn't toss the other off the ride" Simon commented snidely, chuckling at his joke while looking down at Jeanette's head. **

"**Yes, that would be pretty unfortunate. This has been a much better ride without having to worry about such a thing, though." Jeanette replied, smiling up at Simon even though he couldn't see it. **

"**Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on them" He smirked, as he slowly started turning his body around in an effort to look behind him at his brothers car. When Jeanette felt him try to turn around, she leaned up a little and joined him in stretching her neck to see why it was so quiet. **

**Both of them simultaneously gasped, shocked at what they were seeing. They went from arguing to making out on a ride in about 10 minutes flat. **_**That has to be a new record! **_**"Wow that's.. interesting." Simon said as he turned to face front and breathed out a sigh. **

"**Y-yeah. Do… do you think we should tell them we saw them?" Jeanette asked softly, turning her head to look at Simon. "No.. I think it's best if we pretend we didn't see anything. I'm almost positive it would spark another argument if we brought it up. **

"**Alright then." **

**----------**

**After the ride slowed to a complete stop, Alvin and Brittany pulled apart. She slowly bit her lip, and Alvin grinned at her with a raised eyebrow. He breathlessly said "Whoa" as it was the only thing he could come up with at the moment. And she just giggled as a response. **

"**W-what was that for?" **

"**Oh nothing… just thought I'd let you in on a little secret." Brittany replied, smoothly while smirking at his confused expression. **

"**I think you need to let me in on your secrets more often then." He smirked, opening the door and helping her climb out before climbing out himself. They swiftly grabbed each others hands, and took their time making it off the ride, and down the ramp. They were pretty much the last ones off, so what would be the point in rushing? **

**Once they reached the exit, Alvin held the swinging door open for her, and they slowly made their way over to their siblings all seated on the benches. Simon and Jeanette had already beat them there, and they were all already debating what to do next.**

"… **And so I think we should go and eat!" Theodore finished happily, smiling at Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor.**

**Eleanor smiled at Theodore's enthusiasm, then she noticed Alvin and Brittany walking over. She smiled at first, then realized something that completely threw her for a loop. "Uh… are you two holding hands?" She asked, surprised. At the question, everyone turned to look at them at the same time, and their eyes widened in surprise in seeing that they were. **

**Alvin just smirked and nodded his head. "Yep."**

**She laughed, nervously and looked over to Simon and Jeanette. "Did I miss something?" Jeanette just giggled, while Simon shrugged and shook his head. "Not that we know of." **

"**You guys didn't miss anything. I just filled Alvin here in on a little secret." Brittany smiled while leaning against his arm and winking at her sisters. She giggled at their confused faces, and tugged on Alvin's hand a little. **

"**Yeah. And I'm with Theo on the eating thing. I'm starved!" Alvin shouted as he smirked at everyone, then nudged and looked at Britt. "Race ya there, toots." **

"**Your on hot shot!" She screamed as she quickly released his hand and took off towards the Potato patch, with Alvin trailing close behind.**

**The others just stared on at him, with skeptical faces while slowly starting to walk in the direction they took off in. **

**Simon chuckled and looked around at the others before replying. "They should fill each other in on their secrets more often." **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it!**

**How did you like it? :]**

**Was it good, bad, you hated it, loved it. What?**

**Let's just hope that my friends who I based it on, don't read this xP **

**Let me know what you think? :] **

**Review!**


End file.
